


Approachable

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Approachable

“You know Sourwolf, if you smile more people would think you're approachable." Stiles stated.

Derek scowled at that statement.

“Shut up, Stiles." He said, growling while showing his fangs.

“Bite me." Stiles replied.

Derek walked up to his boyfriend while smirking.

“Maybe I will." 

Stiles eyes widened. 

“Oh." 

Derek picked Stiles up and ran toward their room.

* * *

The next day Stiles woke up cover with bite marks all over his body.


End file.
